


Cactus Louis

by IntolerantBonita



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, Fluff, One Shot, Triple Drabble, trabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8617444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntolerantBonita/pseuds/IntolerantBonita
Summary: Link's replanting a cactus.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be a drabble but the word limit killed me.  
> One shot for my friend who helped me with this complicated plot :D.  
> (21.11.2016)

"What are you doing?"  
The younger man was sitting at his spot by the desk with hands black from a soil. The dirt was everywhere; not only was covering his hands but also trousers and keyboard...  
"As you can see, I'm replanting my cactus from one pot to another."  
"Well, if I had 4 options and this would be one of them, maybe I'd guess that..."  
Link gave his friend an angry look.  
"Ok, don't get mad at me straight away, but why are you doing this in our office? Look, everything is dirty now!"  
The man sighed and lied down a heap he was keeping in his hands.  
"If I don't do it now, Louis will die and you will have to move your ass and go to Walmart to buy me a new friend because it will be all your fault!"  
"Link, I am your friend" Rhett started giggling. "It's not my fault that something bad has been living in this ground for weeks and you didn't notice it until now!"  
"You should have told me if you knew in the first place!"  
Rhett walked to the room and stood by the man's desk.  
"Have you ever planted anything in your life before?" said with a smirk.  
"Yes, this freaking cactus, three months ago! Would you be that nice and go away now? I have to finish my work!"  
"Remember not to stab yourself, friends can be dangerous too!" added Rhett. He took a little bit of dust and quickly rubbed into Link's hair.  
"Ough! Better back off because I am the one with cactus - weapon and I won't hesitate to use it!" shouted Link but Rhett had already run away, sniggering even more.


End file.
